1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, more particularly to a head mounted display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional arts, various types of head mounting devices (HMD) have been proposed, as shown in “Journal of Nippon Virtual Reality Society”; “Special issue on HMD”, December 1998, Vol. 3, No. 2, pages 5 to 41, for example. They are largely classified in two types: one is an eyepiece optical type comprising a display element and eyepiece lenses that magnifies it directly; another is an eyepiece relay type by which a displayed image is focused once by a relay optical system and then the imaging surface is magnified by an eyepiece lens system. Eyephone 02 sold by VPL Company magnifies and displays an LCD (liquid crystal display element) in 86,000 pixels and thereby realizes 80 degree of the field angle for the purpose of wider field angle. However, the LCD in 86,000 pixels is not sufficient in view of resolution.
Further, other devices are proposed such as a device with 50 degree of the field angle by eccentric optical system in which a concave mirror is used and a device developed by Canon Corporation that realizes 43.5 degree of the field angle by an eyepiece relay system in which a free curved prism is used for a mirror. Olympus Optics Company also realizes 80 degree of the field angle for which a sheet of eccentric concave mirror is used. Further, Datavisor 80 by N-Vision Company as a HMD with wide field of view and high resolution realizes 80 degree in one eye and 120 degree in both eyes of the field of view. Also other example realizes 100 degree of the field of view by using two LCDs for one eye.
An example in Nara, Ifukube, Ino, Takahashi, and Yamamoto: “Affect on posture control by sight movement stimulus by wide field of view HMD” in papers of Nippon Virtual Reality Society, 1996, Vol. 1, pages 33 to 39 realizes 140 degree of the field of view by an eyepiece optical system by using two LCDs for one eye. However, it is said that field of view of human is 150 degree by one eye and 180 degree or more by both eyes horizontally. Therefore, the conventional studies mentioned above have not offered sufficient field of view.
An example in Inami, Kawakami, Yanagida, Maeda, and Tachi: “Wide field view stereoscopic display by Maxwell optical system” in papers of Nippon Virtual Reality Society, 1999, Vol. 4, No. 1, pages 287 to 294 realizes 110 degree of the maximum field of view in one eye by Maxwell optical system in which a half mirror and concave mirror are used, thereby wider field is given in comparison with the conventional art mentioned above. In this optical system, however, has a problem that, since a diameter of pupil affects the field of view, the brighter becomes a light source, the narrower becomes the field of view because of contraction of the diameter of the pupil.